angel beats kingdom story
by animelover276
Summary: Shiina, Yuri, Kanade, and Yui are princesses who are being attacked by Ayato Naoi, a man who want to take over their kingdom. Due to her daughters being attacked, Queen Iris gave each princess a bodyguard to protect them from Naoi. Couples are my opinion.
1. Chapter 1

Angel beats kingdom

One day the angel kingdom was quiet until a bomb went off. It disturbed the princesses.

"What the hell?" asked Princess Yuri. Princess Yui and Princess Kanade looked at their second oldest sister. "What's up?" asked Yui. They looked out the window to see the whole village hypnotized by a kid with green hair.

"Oh look it's Ayato Naoi." Said Yuri.

_Guard skill: hand sonic_

Kanade's twin swords appeared and she left the room. Yuri and Yui got out their guns and followed her. They went outside and attacked the robot he was in.

"Shit." said Yuri. She knew that robot was bullet proof but not sword proof.

"KANADE SLICE THAT ROBOT!" she yelled. Kanade sliced the robot in 5 pieces. and left Naoi on the ground covered in blood.

"Any last words?" asked Yui. Naoi tried to get up but fell unconsious. The trance wore off of the villagers and they praised the girls.

*5 years later*

The girls are now 17 years old. Their oldest sister Shiina was still in her dark room, but sometimes comes out to eat. their mother is Queen Iris Tachibana.

"Girls come down here!" she yelled.

"I'll get Shiina." said Yuri. she went to her sister's room. Shiina came dowstairs with her arms crossed. "This is so stupid." she said.

"What is it mom?" asked Yui.

"Well after what happened 5 years ago. i want you to have bodyguards." she said.

"WHAT?!" they yelled.

"This is so stupid." said Shiina. Then the door opened and the bodyguards walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The door opened an the guards walked in. One had black hair carrying a katana, another had purple hair carrying a halberd. The third had red hair holding a gun, and the fourth had blue hair holding a pistol.

"State your names." said the Queen.

"Fujimaki."

"Noda."

"Yuzuru but call me Otonashi."

"Hinata." The princesses exchanged looks.

"Shiina."

"Yuri."

"Kanade."

"Yui."

"Girls! That's no way to introduce yourselves."

"I'm Shiina, the oldest and this is so stupid."

"I'm Yuri, second oldest."

"I'm Kanade."

"I'm Yui the youngest."

Fujimaki looked at Shiina and thought _i never knew a girl as pretty as her._ I wonder if she'll go out with me. But i couldn't tell her my secret.

Noda looked at Yuri and thought _she looked kinda cute_. For the first time in his life, he's in love. But he had a job to do.

Hinata looked at Yui and thought that she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. she reminded him of one of those hot models. But he had to obey his orders.

Otonashi looked at Kanade and thought _she was really cute_. she reminded him of his mom, because of how pretty she was. But now what do I do?

the boys went head over heels for them.

**me:sorry for the short chapter. I promise to make the next one longer.**


	3. author's note

chapter 3:author's note

**hey guys it's me. i know the people who reviewed, followed, or favorited this story likes it. so i'm asking the people of america(and all the other countries) to give me some ideas cause i ran out. do it for the sake of this story. please or this story will be deleted. if you have any ideas please post it in your reviews. i will read them and probably add them to the story. thanks!**

**-crazyimagination17**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

The girls were in their room talking about the ball later on in a few nights. "So who are you guys going with?" asked Shiina.

"Probably with Makato." said Yuri.

"I think I'm going with Akira." said Yui.

"I may go with Mota." said Kanade.

"Who are you going with,Shiina?" asked Yuri. Shiina blushed a little. "Kazuyu." she said. The girls looked shocked. "So you finally asked him?" asked Yui.

"No he asked me." said Shiina. "I wasn't going with anyone so I said yes."

"That's the first time you've been asked out Shiina." said Yuri. "You sure about this?"

"Yea." said Shiina.

Meanwhile with the boys. . . .

"So who are you gonna ask Hinata?" asked Otonashi.

"Alot of girls." said Hinata. "Tako, Hikari, Yuka, Hikasa." he mumbled "Princess Yui."

"What?" asked Noda.

"Didn't hear the last one." said Fujimaki.

"Princess Yui." Hinata said louder. The boys started to laugh until they couldn't breathe. "Wait you're joking right?" asked Otonashi. Hinata shook his head no.

"Well good luck bro." said Fujimaki.

"Good luck to you Fujimaki since I know you wanna ask Princess Shiina." said Hinata.

"What no I don't!" yelled Fujimaki and started blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Noda.

"Shut up Noda we all know you have eyes for Princess Yuri." said Otonashi.

"Say it again and I swear I will kill you." said Noda raising his halberd to Otonashi's neck.

"Ok I won't say you like Yuri." said Otonashi making it worse. Noda raised the halberd until the blade touched Otonashi's neck, about to slit it.

"Otonashi you're making it worse." said Hinata.

"I know." said Otonashi.

"Well Otonashi I heard you like Princess Kanade." said Fujimaki. Otonashi started blushing really red. "Look whos blushing now." said Noda.

Shut up!" yelled Otonashi, who kept blushing. "I heard that Princess Shiina was going with some guy named Kazuyu so sorry Fujimaki."

"I'm gonna kill that guy." said Fujimaki, who got his katana ready to kill(literally). His brothers stopped him from leavng the room and took the katana. "Calm down bro." said Hinata.

"Yea don't kill him yet." said Otonashi. Fujimaki finally calmed down and set his katana on the floor. "Well you guys are too scared to ask the girls to the ball." he said.

"No we're not." said Hinata.

"Then ask Yui." said Noda. Hinata started to blush as he walked out of the room. He walked down the hallway until he spotted Yui. "Hey Yui." he said. Yui turned and saw him. "Oh hey Hinata." she said. Hinata started to blush.

"I was wondering." he blushed even harder. "Will you go to the ball with me?" Yui started to blush as well. "I was thinking of going with someone else." she said. "But I really wanted you to ask me." Hinata's blush faded. "Really?" he asked. Yui nodded. "Well see you then." she said before kissing him on the cheek and running off. Hinata blushed really red as he went back to his brothers. "Well from the looks of it, she said yes." said Otonashi.

"Shut up!" yelled Hinata.

"And I guess he got a reward." said Noda. Hinata blushed harder. "That proves it." said Fujimaki.

"I told you to shut up!" yelled Hinata. "Anyway Otonashi it's your turn."

"I'll let Noda go first." said Otonashi.

"Quit being a wimp." said Fujimaki.

"Hey I'm no wimp." said Otonashi.

"Then ask her." said Hinata. Otonashi's face was red as he walked out of the room. He walked around the castle until he spotted Kanade. "Hey." he said. Kanade turned to his direction. "Hey you're Otonashi right?" she asked.

"Yea." said Otonashi. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." said Kanade. "But first let me tell you something."

"O-OK." said Otonashi.

"Well there was this guy named Mota and he likes me." said Kanade. "Well he asked me to the ball in a few nights and guess what I said."

"I bet you said yes." said Otonashi.

"I said no because there was someone else I wanted to go with." said Kanade. "And that person is you."

"M-Me?" asked Otonashi.

"Yes." said Kanade. "I love you Otonashi and I always will."

"AAAWWW!" yelled the maids.

_Guard Skill: Hand Sonic_

Kanade gave the maids a death glare, making them run off. "Wow who knew you could be so bad." said Otonashi.

"My sisters." said Kanade and her swords disappeared. "Well see you there." she said and walked off. Otonashi walked back to his brothers and yelled "I am awesome!"

"No you're not." said his brothers, making Otonashi do an anime fall. "Your turn Noda." said Hinata.

"Why me and not Fujimaki?" asked Noda.

"Because you're more of a wimp than Fujimaki." said Otonashi.

"Say that again and you're dead." growled Noda.

"Just do it." said his brothers.

"If you do it then I'll do it." said Fujimaki.

"Ok." said Noda. "Only for you to do it so she could turn you down." He walked out of the room and said "I'm such an idiot." He walked down the hall and out of the castle. He found Yuri in one of the castle's gardens. "Hey." he said. Yuri turned around. "Oh hey Noda." she said.

"Why are you here?" asked Noda.

"It's just one of my favorite places to hang out." said Yuri. "Along with my sisters."

_Come on Noda get to the point_. Noda thought. "Hey do you know about the ball in a few nights?" he asked.

"Yea." said Yuri. "I was thinking about going with this guy named Makato but now I don't want to."

"Oh." said Noda. "I'll go with you." Yuri looked at him with a shocked face. "You will?" she asked.

"Yea." said Noda.

"Ok see you then." said Yuri. She walked off and Noda went back to his brothers. "How did it go?" asked Otonashi.

"It went well." said Noda.

"Your turn Fujimaki." they all said to their eldest brother. Fujimaki sweatdropped. "I don't think I can do this." he said. Noda raised his halberd to his neck. "If you don't ask her, it means I asked Yuri for no reason." he said.

"Remember you made a deal." said Otonashi.

"Fine I get it." said Fujimaki. He walked out and headed for Shiina's room. "Hey." he said. Shiina turned away from the window. "Oh hey." she said. "Need something?"

"Yea I was just wondering about the ball." said Fujimaki. "I heard from my brothers that you were going with some guy named Kazuyu."

"Oh him." said Shiina. "I canceled it." Fujimaki's eyes widened. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I figured he was a jerk." replied Shiina. "So I canceled it."

"Oh." said Fujimaki. "So who are you going with?"

"No one at the moment." said Shiina.

"Well." said Fujimaki. "What about me?" Shiina stared at him in confusement and shock. "You?" she asked.

"Yea." said Fujimaki. "I've been dying to ask you."

"Oh." said Shiina. "Well of course I'll go with you."

"Thanks." said Fujimaki as he left the room. "Well I did it." he said as he reached his younger brothers.

"Nice job." they said.

Meanwhile. . . .

In an old abandoned mansion, there are people talking about their next plan. "We already have our secret weapon." said a voice. "They can lead us straight to the princesses." The other men nodded as their leader snickered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hinata POV

I was talking with my older brothers until we heard music. "What's that?" asked Otonashi as he went to the door. We followed him and saw where the music was coming from. I saw Kanade playing drums, Shiina playing a bass, Yuri had a guitar, and Yui also had a guitar while singing.

_aru hareta hi ni deatta tabibito wa itta  
kono saki ni wa areta daichi da kedo_

We stared at them in amazement. Yui never told me she could play guitar, and how good she sang. They finished the song and turned to us. "Thanks for watching." said Yuri.

"You knew we were here?" asked Noda.

"Yui did." said Kanade as she put the drumsticks down on a drum.

"I noticed after her." said Shiina as she smiled. "I was more confident with Fujimaki there." Fujimaki blushed. "So how were we?" asked Yui.

"You were great." I said.

"The song was cool too." said Otonashi. "What's it called?"

"Shine days." said Yuri. "We're gonna sing it at the ball. Once the fancy ballroom music is over."

"Oh." I said. "Well see ya then." We left and the girls practiced the song a few more times. "Don't you think they sound great?" I asked. My brothers nodded. " I can't wait to hear it." said Otonashi.

"Me neither." said Noda. "I didn't know Yuri could play guitar."

"Neither did I." said Fujimaki. "Shiina sounded great."

"And Kanade." said Otonashi. We were spaced out for a moment until it was lunch. We went downstairs and sat at the dining hall. "Hey girls." said Fujimaki as they entered the room. Yuri sat next to Noda, Kanade sat next to Otonashi, Shiina sat next to Fujimaki and Yui sat next to me. "Hey." I said.

"Hi Hinata." said Yui. "How are you?"

"Good." I replied. "You?"

"Same here." Everyone exchanged looks. "What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." said Yuri.

"Not funny sis." said Yui. Soon, lunch was over and Yui and I went to the garden. "So are you excited?" I asked.

"Yea." said Yui as she smiled, making me slightly blush. I looked and saw a butterfly land on her finger. "Hey." she said to it. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"You know it?" I asked.

"Yea." said Yui. "We've been friends since I was little." How can she be friends with a butterfly I don't know. "It always cheers me up when I'm down." Yui continued. "One time, Kanade sliced my favorite teddy bear in two and I ran here. And that's when I met this little guy." She started to pet its wings. I reached for it but it few off her finger and into the sky. "Damn it." I said.

"Don't worry." said Yui. "It's cause it doesn't know you yet." That makes sense. I turned to a bush, thinking we were being watched by something. "Something wrong?" asked Yui.

"It's nothing." I said. "Come on. Let's go back inside."

Yuri POV

Tonight was the night of the ball. The girls and I were getting ready. Shiina wore a navy blue gown with white gloves and blue high heels, Yui wore a hot pink gown with white flats, Kanade wore a sliver gown and black flats, and I wore a purple gown with white gloves and black high heels. As we went to the boys' room, we ran into our former dates. "Hey girls." said Makato.

"Hey." we said flatly.

"Why won't you go to the ball with us?" asked Akira.

"Because we don't like you." said Yui.

"And because we like someone else." I said.

"Who are they?" asked Kazuyu, giving us a death glare.

"Who are they?" asked a voice. We looked behind them and saw Fujimaki, Noda, Otonashi, and Hinata in tuxedos.

"Our former dates." said Yui.

"Now if you don't mind." I said to Makato, Mota, Akira, and Kazuyu as we went to the boys and walked off. Soon, we saw people walk in the throne room and saw Mom step up. "Let the festivities begin!" She yells to the crowd and a single light appeared on us. First, Shiina and Fujimaki walked down the stairs and everyone clapped. I was a little nervous. "It's ok." said Noda. "We're all nervous." Then it was our turn. As we walked down the stairs, everyone clapped and said I looked beautiful. Then Otonashi and Kanade came down, then it was Hinata and Yui. Soon, everyone had to watch us dance. When the music started to play, Noda grabbed my waist and I grabbed his shoulders. I looked and everyone stared in amazement. The dancing was over and we all bowed. Then they danced. I got a drink and went to the balcony to stare at the night sky. "Hey." I turned and saw Noda.

"Hey." I said.

"You ok?" he asked as he came to join me. I nodded. "I'm ok. Just a little nervous about what happened."

"Oh." said Noda. "Hey. Can I call you Yurippe?" My mom gave me that nickname but no one uses it. "Sure." I said.

"Ok then." said Noda. "Can I tell you something?"

Noda POV

"Can I tell you something Yurippe?" I asked. Her green eyes were staring at me confused. "Sure." She said.

_Ok Noda you gotta do it now._ I thought. I hesitated a little before kissing her. There was this little voice in my head asking me what the hell I was doing. "Noda what the hell!" it kept yelling. Yurippe and I broke apart and stared at each other. Then she slapped me. "That's for asking me to the ball at the last minute." she said.

"Ow." I said holding my cheek. Then she kissed me. "That's for kissing me." she said then walked off. What do you know. She does like me after all.

Otonashi POV

I found Kanade sitting on one of the castle steps while holding a drink. "Hey." I said. She turned around. "Hey Otonashi."

"Why are you out here?" I asked.

"I wanted to enjoy the breeze." she said calmly.

"Oh ok." I said. What the hell? I sound like an idiot. "Hey Otonashi." said Kanade.

"Yea?" I asked as I went to sit beside her. She leaned in and kissed me. "Otonashi you dumbass." a little voice in my head kept telling me. "I love you." said Kanade.

"Thanks." I said. "I really needed that." I kissed her cheek and walked back inside.

Yui POV

After a while, Yuri and the others separated somewhere and Hinata and I stayed on the dance floor. It was fun dancing with Hinata. Soon, we stopped and got somehing to drink. "Are you having fun?" asked Hinata. I nodded. "Best party ever." We both went to a balcony and looked at the sky. "It's so beautiful." I said.

"Yea it is." said Hinata. "Not as beautiful as you." I turned to him. "Thanks." I said then blushed. We put our drinks down and was still enjoying the scenery. Out of nowhere, Hinata grabbed my waist and twirled me around. I started to giggle as we went faster.

"Ahem." We both turned and saw Kanade and Yuri. "Are we interuppting something?" asked Yuri. We shook our heads no. "Carry on then." said Kanade and they left. I put my head on Hinata's chest and he kissed my forehead. "I love you Yui." he said.

"I love you too." I said and we kissed.

Shiina POV

After the dancing, I went to a window and looked at the night sky. I wonder what my sisters are doing. I went outside and saw Fujimaki sitting one one of the castle steps. I sat next to him and said "Hey." He looked and jumped a little. "God Shiina don't scare me like that." he said. I giggled(Which is rare) and said "I know. I wanted to surprise you." After a while, we were talking and laughing until the wind got colder. I put my hands on my arms and Fujimaki looked at me. He put his jacket on my shoulders and I leaned on him. "Beautiful night huh." he said. I nodded. I felt something fall on me and it was a snowflake. "Snow?" I asked. I looked up and it was snowing. "Wow." said Fujimaki.

"There hasn't been snow every since Dad died." I said.

"What happened?" asked Fujimaki.

"It was when we begun our battle with this guy named Ayato Naoi." I said. "He killed our father and we swore to avenge him."

"Oh." said Fujimaki.

"But now." I said. "He wants to take over the kingdom." There were tears in my eyes. "I'll never forgive him." I said as the teardrops fell on my clenched hands. "He killed too many innocent people."

"Shiina." said Fujimaki with a sad but serious look on his face. Out of nowhere, he kissed me. We broke apart and he held me in his arms. "Don't worry Shiina." he said. "I'll protect you."

"Thanks Fujimaki." I whispered as he pulled me closer.

**Me: O_O that was so cute. Now the girls know how the guys feel and the guys know how the girls feel. Stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Yui POV

Hinata and I stayed at a balcony staring at the sky until Yuri motioned me over. "It's time." she said. I nodded and said by to Hinata and went with Yuri and my older siblings. So we changed clothes and grabbed our intruments. We went to the ballroom that had a stage and waited behind a curtain. "Hey look." said Yuri pointing to something in the darkness. I peered closely at it and saw that it was a guitar. "It's Iwasawa's." said Shiina.

"Why would she leave it here?" asked Kanade.

"I wonder why too." I said. "We'll leave it here so it'll be here when she gets back." We nodded and prepared for everyone to arrive. Soon, we heard voices and I looked through the curtain. Half of the people that were in the throne room arrived and more to come. "Are the boys there?" asked Yuri.

"Not yet." I said. "I hope they come." The show was about to start and I finally saw the boys. "They're here." I whispered excitedly.

"Good." said Shiina. "Hurry up and get in your spot. The show's about to start." Soon, the lights dimmed and the curtains rose. We saw the boys in the crowd give a smile or a calm look. "Let's give it our all." I said to my sisters. They nodded as we started to play Shine Days**(Look up the song on Youtube)**.

_Oiteku yo guzu na yatsu wa  
sugusoko ni shouki no yokan_

The more we sang, the more the crowd was getting pumped. Everyone loved us. When the song ended, the girls and I got a little more intense. Soon, we decided to sing My Soul Your Beats, our first song.

_Kikoeta ki ga shita  
kanjita ki ga shitan da_

Soon, the song ended and Hinata threw me a rose. Then the girls left and I got my guitar. Then a single light shone on me. The crowd started screaming because this was their favorite song, My Song, I learned from Iwasawa**(Greatest song ever. You will love it when you first hear it)**. As I started singing, the crowd got quiet.

Hinata POV

We all stared in silence as Yui started singing. I saw that some people had tears running down their faces. "Whoa." said Fujimaki.

"You ok Hinata?" asked Otonashi. Then I realized that I was crying. The song sounded really sad. Soon, Yui finished the song and everyone broke out in applause. Then another light shone on another part of the stage and I saw Kanade siiting at a piano. "Kanade never told me she could play piano." said Otonashi.

"Who knew." said Noda. Then Kanade started playing and Yui started playing her guitar**(In case you didn't know, the song they're playing is My Most Precious Treasure)**. Yui started singing and I was amazed by how calm she was. The song must have been more touching because out of nowhere, Fujimaki started crying, then Noda, then Otonashi, and finally me. The song ended and Yui said "That song was dedicated to the ones we love the most. Our most precious treasures."**(So sad T_T)** So then everyone exited the ballroom and everyone was whispering about who the girls love. Later, we met the girls in the hallway. "Thanks for being there for us." said Yuri.

"Welcome." said Noda.

"We saw you guys crying during the last song." said Shiina.

"We weren't crying." said Fujimaki as he turned away while blushing. "We just had something in our eyes."

"Really." said Kanade. "Then why were your faces red?"

"We were blushing." said Otonashi.

"Really?" asked the girls.

"Really." we replied. So we went to our rooms and watched the snow fall.

Yuri POV

"It's snowing!?" I asked.

"Yea." said Shiina. "Just look out the window." We ran to the window and saw snow. "Wow." said Yui.

"There hasn't been snow since Dad died." said Kanade.

"Yea." I said.

The next day, the boys and us went to an open field. The ground was covered in snow and I'm really happy about it. "It's so pretty." said Yui.

"Not as pretty as you." said Hinata. I smiled then turned around. "Something wrong?" asked Noda.

"Did you guys hear explosions?" I asked.

"What explo-" Shiina stopped in the middle of her sentence when the explosions grew louder. "What the hell?' asked Otonashi. The trees fell to the ground as we saw Ayato Naoi in a new robot. "Who the hell is that?" asked Fujimaki.

"Ayato Naoi." said Shiina. "He's the one who killed our dad."

"That damn bastard." said Fujimaki as he got his katana while his brothers got their weapons. "Not so fast." said Naoi as he fired some kind of laser that almost hit Yui, but luckily she dodged just in time. "God damn it." she said. "Won't he give up?"

"Stand back." said Noda.

'No way." I said getting my pistol. "We can fight."

"We've delt with him many times." said Kanade.

_Guard Skill: Hand Sonic_

Shiina got out her twin knifes and Yui got out her pistol. Everytime we fight, Naoi always has stronger robots but this one tops it off. "Damn it." said Shiina as she headed for it. "THIS IS SO STUPID!"

"Ah ah ah." said Naoi as he fired the laser at her. "Shiina!" yelled Fujimaki. The smoke cleared and Shiina was passed out. "Now for the next one." said Naoi as he aimed the laser at me. "Yuri!" yelled Kanade.

"Look out!" yelled Yui. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. The smoke cleared and I open my eyes to see that Noda blocked me from the blast. "You ok?" he asked as he fell unconsious. "Noda." I said.

"That's it bastard." said Fujimaki. "You went too far."

"BASTARD!" I yelled while firing until there were no bullets left to fire. I grabbed another pack and started firing again.

_Guard Skill: Distortion_

Thank God Kanade had those emergency programs. "You think that'll help?" asked Naoi as he fired two missiles at her. "Kanade move!" yelled Otonashi.

"Wait." said Yui holding him back. The missiles hit the invisible shield she had and the boys' eyes widened. "She can do more than hand sonic?" asked Hinata.

"Yea she can do alot of stuff." I said.

_Guard Skill: Harmonics_

Kanade made four clones of herself and all five of them attacked the robot. Soon, that was destroyed and Naoi had twin pistols in his hands. "This is the end for you." he said evily.

_Guard Skill: Absorb_

The clones went back and Kanade and Naoi were at it. "Will she be ok?" asked Otonashi.

"Yea she will." said Fujimaki. "I'm just worried about Shiina and Noda." I looked back at Noda, who was still unconsious. Then Naoi retreated and Kanade walked towards us. "That takes care of that." she said.

"Damn Kanade." said Otonashi. "That was one hell of a fight."

"Thanks." said Kanade. Later, we went back to the castle and took Shiina and Noda to the hospital wing. "I hope they're ok." said Yui.

"We all do." said Hinata. "But that fight was crazy."

"You guys fight him all the time?" asked Otonashi.

"Yea." I said. "We're used to it." I sometimes wonder how long we're gonna keep going at it with Naoi.

**Me: Another Naoi attack with Shiina and Noda injured. Stay tuned. Ja ne.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yuri POV

Few days later, Noda and Shiina left the Hospital wing and came back to the rest of us. I'm so glad Noda's ok. My sisters and I were in town as we passed a familiar building. "Remember this?" I asked.

"Yea." said Shiina. "It's where you almost died."

_Flashback**(10 years ago)**_

_Our parents left us at one of their friends house cause they had to take care of buisness stuff. It was a sunny day when the incident happened. As Shiina being the oldest, it was her job to protect us and make sure the rest of us don't do anything stupid. We were upstairs when we heard the door crash in. "Stay here." said Shiina as she crept downstairs. We were curious so we followed her. We looked and saw three guys walking around with guns in their hands. "Who are you?" asked Shiina._

_"We're friends of your parents." said the first goon. I guessed that they didn't know we were princesses. "Kanade Hand Sonic." Shiina whispered._

_"But that program's not finished yet." whispered Kanade. "There might be a bug if I try it." The three goons crept towards us and Shiina yelled "Scatter!" We all ran in different directions: Kanade ran in the guest room, Yui ran in the kitchen, and I ran to the laundry room and hid under a pile of clothes. I heard footsteps and held my breath._

_"Now where's the kid hiding?"_

_"She should be in here."_

_"Or they."_

_"No I saw one run here." Oh crap they mean me. Then I felt something grab my shirt. I looked and a goon found me and brought me back downstairs. "Oh man." I said._

_"Alright kid search." a second goon said to Shiina. "If you don't come back with something in five minutes, this one dies." My eyes widened. I'm too young to die. After a few minutes, I saw guards at the door. "Oh thank God." I said. Shiina came back with three hundred yen in her hand and looked relieved. Kanade came back and ran towards Shiina. "Where's Yui?" she asked._

_"She hasn't come back yet." said Kanade._

_"Are you alright princesses?" asked one guard. The three goons' eyes widened. "They're Queen Iris's daughters!?" they asked. I went to the kitchen and heard loud bangs from a cabinet. "Let me out!" I heard a voice yell. Now why in the world would she choose that place to hide? I opened the door and she hugged me while crying. Even though she's the same age as us, she's the smallest out of all four of us._

_"You pick weird places to hide." I said._

_"Sorry." said Yui._

_"You find her!?" asked Shiina._

_"Yea!" I yelled._

_"You idiot." said Kanade. Soon, the guards took the goons away and our parents' friends came back and we told them what happened. We went home after that._

"Now it's deserted." said Kanade.

"I can still remember how I was held hostage." I said then shuddered. "Now why are we here again?"

"We're looking for Naoi's spies." said Shiina.

"And how will we do that?" asked Yui.

"Just find someone looking suspicious." said Shiina. "Let's split up." We nodded as we went in different directions. Now where should I start? Probably an alleyway. That's a suspicious place. I walked in an saw a hooded figure. "Excuse me." I said. "I need to ask you a few questions." The figure turned around and said "Go ahead."

"I need to know if you have heard of a man named Ayato Naoi." I said showing him a picture. The figure looked closer at it and I saw his face and stepped back a little. "Naoi!?" I asked. The figure looked up and pulled back his hood: it _was_ Naoi. "Why are you here!?" I asked.

"Ok first of all I'm not Ayato." he said. "I'm his twin brother Hayato." If this guy's telling the truth, he can tell me what Naoi's planning. If he's not, he'd better prepare a death wish. I put a hand on my pistol, in case this guy's planning something. "Let me ask this." I said. "Why is he after us?"

"Like I would tell you." said Hayato. That's it. I brought the gun to his head and asked "Tell me now?"

"If you want to know, just ask him yourself." said Hayato and another figure appeared: This time it was Naoi. I aimed the gun at him and Hayato brought a knife to my neck. "Now." I said. "Tell me what you're planning."

"Why do you need to know?" asked Naoi.

"Cause I have a right to." I said and the blade was pressed against my neck.

"It's pretty obvious." said Naoi. "I'm looking for a girl to call mine. And what I've heard you and your sisters and the prettiest in the kingdom. Bring down the knife." Hayato put the knife back in his pocket, leaving a small red mark. Naoi and Hayato put their hoods back on and Naoi said "Who know. Maybe I'll go after the one with pink hair. What was her name? Oh yes it was Yui."

"Touch her and you're dead." I growled. They started to walk out of the alley and Naoi put a hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear "I'll maybe go after you." My eyes widened. Then he disappeared. I went back to my sisters, who said they saw nothing. I told them everything and their eyes widened. "Naoi has a twin brother?" asked Shiina.

"Yea." I said. "We gotta be careful." They nodded as we went back to the castle. We each went to our rooms and I saw Noda. "Hey." I said. He stayed silent as he looekd out the window. "You ok?" I asked.

"Yea." he said. I wrapped my arms around him and said "If you have a problem, you can talk to me about it."

"Well." said Noda as he put a hand to his head. "There's been this little voice in my head that's been bothering me since you left."

"What kind of voice?" I asked.

"No clue." said Noda. Then he stayed silent. I wonder if it's what happened with Naoi a few days ago. Noda turned from the window and hugged me. "You have to watch me." he said. I'm confused. "What? Why?"

"I think someone's trying to control me." said Noda. "And if that happens, I might kill you." My eyes widened. Someone's trying to control Noda so he can kill me? No way in a million years in hell. "Alright." I said. "But even if you do lose control of your mind, just remember I love you." Noda nodded. "But what happens if I kill you?" he asked.

"Then I'll haunt the person who's controlling you." I said the smiled. "Until they're in their grave."

"That's my girl." said Noda.

**Me: Now wasn't that a cute ending. Sorry that I made this chapter only YurixNoda. The next chapter will have the other three couples too so don't be disappointed. Ja ne.**


End file.
